


The Jade Winglet - Human Headshots

by Azulet



Series: Wings Of Fire Portraits [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Drawing of Moon, Winter, Qibli, Peril, Kinkajou, and Turtle as humans.





	1. Moonwatcher

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful and don't copy or use my artwork without asking for permission. Thank you!


	2. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not the best quality. I messed up the spelling of Glacier and had to redo it, which normally isn't noticeable, but since the picture is so big, isn't rather obvious.


	3. Peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She ended up look quite orange, but with copper scales, I suppose that is bound to happen.


	4. Turtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess SeaWings like dying their hair? ([Tsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307257/chapters/28284492))


	5. Qibli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His earring was hard to get right, but I think it came out decent.


	6. Kinkajou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed them, those little sketched-out blobs are my guess for what venom-scars would look like on a human.


End file.
